Hidden Fears
by KaiaSKye
Summary: Middle story in my 'Hidden' series, set within the two years when Joey was gone. After a breakdown, Seto leaves Akira to hold the company together while avoiding a breakdown of her own. This all leads to a surprising twist. Later JxA oc
1. Breaking

_Disclaimer that I will only write once: Once again I don't own a thing except for Akira and the mention of my other oc Kana as well as the plot._

_AN Midquel to my 'Hidden' series as well as the last story of Akira Kaiba's saga (tears). It's been fun, but all stories have an end even though we already know the end. Thing is this I had this plot idea before __Hidden Strength__, but that story wrote itself first. This one was a bit of the struggle, but sailed when I hit on the right beginning sigh. Anyway on with the story. k_

**1. Breaking**

The bell on the game shop door jangled merrily with a tone that felt foreign to Yugi ever since…He shook his head then stepped from the back-room to greet the customer. Instead he saw someone he wasn't quite ready to see. Akira Kaiba turned expectant eyes to Yugi which narrowed slightly when he forced a bright smile on his wan face. "Akira, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Her uneasiness grew at her friend's nervous twitches. "You called me, Yug, remember? So are you gonna tell me or do I need to buy a vowel?"

"Uh…yeah. Right." Yugi laughed though there was a suspicious gleam in his eyes as he handed her a plain white envelope. "Joey left this for you earlier. He hoped you'd understand."

Slender fingers trembled a bit as they took it from him then lifted the flap. Blue eyes widened then grew darker as they darted across the sloppy lines several times just to make sense of the words. Yugi bit his lip when tears began to shimmer in them before they escaped down pale cheeks. A sudden spark of anger grew into flames within their dark depths when the lined paper was clenched in her shaky hand. He stepped forward to comfort his friend, but Akira turned on her heel then stormed out of the shop.

Yugi sighed heavily as he rubbed his own eyes. "That didn't go well."

She couldn't believe that he was gone. He had promised that she'd never be alone and--and that he loved her. Sure it was only in the friend sense, but lately it had seemed to be more. A desolate tear dripped onto the paper and blurred the words: _I'm sorry, Kira, but I can't do this anymore. For so long I supported my friends and lost some of myself in the process. I need to find out who I truly am and the only way to do that is to leave. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I will always return to you. Please take care of your brothers and Yug for me. Always, Joey._

Blue eyes stared unseeing across the pond they had spent so much time at together. This had been their spot from the time that… Akira shook her head in an attempt to stop thinking about the past. He left her and there was nothing she could do to change it. A sudden pain shot through her head and drove away any other thought except for the sudden memory that invaded her mind. The pain left her doubled on the grass and panting against the painful memory that held her immobile for many moments. Finally it passed leaving her pale and shaky so she laid on the grass with her eyes squeezed shut wishing that she didn't have to remember her past now that it had begun to come back along with the feeling of being alone.

--

Akira sighed as she carefully refolded the note then hid it in her box of mementos from days gone by. Her fingertips traced his happy face then laid the framed photograph inside before she closed the box with another heavy sigh. She still couldn't believe that half a year had gone by since Tristan died and only a month after that when Joey left her with this unbearable pain. If only she had told him even if it had taken his leaving to realize what was in her heart. Akira rubbed her weary eyes as she pushed away the thought. If onlys wouldn't bring him back just like the dead. Another tear slid down her pale cheek when the phone broke her from her dark thoughts. "Hello?"

The frown deepened when silence greeted her over the phone lines despite her annoyed prodding. After another moment a heavy sigh echoed hers which prompted her to speak. "Look I have better things to do than listening to you breathe. Call back when you have something to say."

Brown eyes closed in pain before slamming down the phone in frustration. It was just too soon and probably too late to say what should have been said long ago. An annoyed voice from behind him called "Hon, come on before I leave ya behind."

--

"What a blast! That movie was so awesome! Aren't you happy you came with us, Akira?"

"Considering that you kidnapped me and practically drug me from the office." she huffed softly at her little brother's hurt expression then ruffled his hair. "Yeah I'm glad I came, Mokie."

"Good. Now we really need ice cream!"

"Haven't you had enough sugar, Mokuba?" Yugi laughed softly at the younger teen's hyperactivity, which was so much like a certain blond. He sighed as he barely heard Mokuba's denial when he thought of his absent friend. So many things had changed with how the group had reformed then broke apart. Ever since Joey had left Akira had become emotionally distant from even her brothers before the rumors started.

"Are you even listening to me, Yugi?" Gray eyes challenged him.

"Sorry. I just thought of something." He answered, distracted when he saw his other friend frozen in front of the newsstand.

'_It can't be true.'_ She thought dazedly as she stared in shock at the picture of Joey in a lip-lock with a busty blonde. _'Mai.' _A pang in her heart stole her breath and caused her to sway slightly. Or was it her imagination that the world tilted? No, it couldn't be right, because tabloids always stretched the truth. Right? They couldn't actually be together. Sure Joey had a crush on her a long time ago, the way Téa had told it. He wouldn't, but it didn't matter. It's not like there was anything between them other than friendship. Or so she had thought. She shook her head. Anyway, he left and couldn't bother to tell her in person let alone stay in touch…unless she counted the strange phone calls that had started only a couple months since he had left. Not like it mattered, but still it was just like…

Akira drew in a sharp breath and another as her fingernails dug into tender palms. Blue eyes darkened under the screen of tears when a lightly tanned hand settled on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She blinked then saw concern in her friend's amethyst eyes. "Y-yeah, Yugi, it's not like we…actually. I-I never re…knew that…"

Akira struggled with her words and the sympathy in those luminous eyes nearly drove away the shards of her control. She shook her head and forced a smile on her pale lips. "Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Akira, maybe we should go. The last thing our brother needs is more sugar." Noah coaxed as he slid a currently solid arm, thanks to technology, around her shoulder.

"N-no I'm fine. I-I really need a double chocolate mocha cone about now." Her smiled widened more. "Let's go."

"Okay." They three boys sighed as they watched her stalk off then exchanged concerned glances before they followed her down the sidewalk.

That night another nightmare tormented her only with an added twist. The busty blonde mocked her of what she would never have as she satisfied him in front of her eyes. Akira panted when she broke free of the dream, but the erotic images still played in her mind. She shook her head then nausea forced her to run for the bathroom to empty what little she had ate before crying herself to sleep. Her shaky legs somehow carried her down the many stairs into the already lit kitchen. The wan face of her brother winced at her appearance. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"What was your first clue, big brother?" She asked hoarsely then refilled the teakettle before setting it back on the stove.

"Well the dark bags under your eyes does't help matters and you haven't been eating properly again."

"You're one to talk, Seto." Akira sighed as she picked out a teabag to place into her favorite mug.

"Guess so and it's all his fault." Seto growled as he got up to warm some more milk.

"No dispute here."

The two siblings enjoyed the calming effect of their chosen drinks for a few more moments, lost in their own thoughts.

"He called me you know, just to see how everything was going and if you were okay. Told me that what the tabloid stuff was crap and blown out of proportion."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he needed to talk to you, but he's still figuring things out."

"You don't have to protect me, Seto. I will be fine." She hissed in the attempt to convince herself.

He winced at the bang of her mug when she stood. "We're only concerned for you, Akira, as Yugi and Mokie are. Heck even Bakura and Pegasus are worried with all the headaches you seem prone to lately."

"They're nothing. Just like I'm… Y'know I'm going to bed. You should too cause you look no better than me and you work way too much as usual. Goodnight." Akira spat then stalked out of the room. _They had no right._


	2. Frustrations

**2. Frustration**

A soft knock sounded before her door opened cautiously. Isono poked his head in with an apologetic expression. "I am sorry to disturb you, Miss Kaiba, but your brother sent me to fetch you for the board meeting."

Akira stood with a curt nod then followed him out of her office. On their way down the corridor, she imagined how Joey would tease her about being too much like Seto. She shook her head to clear it before going into the meeting she was already late for. The stern-faced board cast cool glances at the less reliable Kaiba they still tolerated with ill-disguised contempt.

Seto nodded at her stiffly from the head of the table with pursed lips. "It's about time, Akira. Ten minutes late is unacceptable since time is a commodity we are always short on."

She forced a smile as she valiantly kept back the tears that begged her for release. "My apologies, Brother, I was detained."

He nodded curtly then continued as the tension increased during the whole meeting. Akira was in the middle of a project report when one of the members interrupted her. She barely heard their complaints once she finally noticed the deep strain in her brother's eyes. Seto looked like he about blow just before he snapped. His hands slammed onto the table hard as he pushed against the surface to stand. Everyone watched him leave without a word as his trademark trench flared out behind him. A pin could have been heard in the ensuing silence moments before pandemonium broke out.

It took both Akira and Roland, for what seemed like hours, to restore order. Seto still had not returned by the time that Akira ran to his office with fear deep in her heart. Never had Seto just walked out of a meeting so there had to be something majorly wrong. True things hadn't been the same since Joey had left, still this was… She skidded to a stop when she saw the open door that revealed a destroyed office with no big brother in sight. Roland placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head when she looked up. Tears blurred her vision when the implications made her reel. Another person had just walked out of her life.

--

"Akira, where's Seto?" Mokuba asked the moment she stepped into the door. "I got this weird call from him at school, but all he said was 'I'm sorry'."

Brown bangs shadowed her eyes for a moment before she looked at him with a forced smile. "He's sorry that he couldn't tell you where he's going. It was kind of sudden and unplanned, but he'll be back as soon as he can. Only it's a secret so we can't tell anyone and if anyone asks we have to tell him that he's busy. Kay? Can you do this for us, kiddo?"

The preteen bit his lip then nodded as he hugged her. "I know he'll come home soon just like before."

She doesn't say anything further as she hugged him tight then sighed. "There's something I need to work on, Mokie, then I'll tuck you in. Kay?"

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked worriedly as he glanced at her already thin frame.

"I'll grab something later." Akira smiled falsely then escaped to Seto's room. Disappointment filled her when she saw it was just as he had left it this morning. Her brow furrowed when she went in his closet and in noticed the trench he had left in. So he had been here but then left again, which meant wherever he was headed, it was incognito. Her shaky fingers touched the coat then slipped it off the hanger. With a sigh she pulled it on then breathed in the spicy scent of his aftershave that still lingered on the collar.

Only a few tears escaped her attempts to keep them at bay. She had to be strong for Mokie no matter what. She could not fall apart. Not now. He will come back…he had to. Still she couldn't deny how safe his old coat made her feel when she slipped it on. It took awhile for her emotions to be controlled before she made herself leave his room in an attempt to face the world without them.

**--**

"Why won't it stop ringing?" Akira fumed through clenched teeth then picked up the phone. "Akira Kaiba speaking. Who is this?"

Just as before no one answered, but the heavy breaths on the other end caused her voice to seethe with frustration. "I've had enough of your games. Either you speak or I swear I will trace this call and personally…"

'I'm sorry.'

"Seto? Please come back. I can't do this alone!" She pleaded desperately only to have the dial tone drone in her ear. Frustration and hurt raged in her as she held up the offending object in her hand, but then dropped it in defeat.

Tears tried to escape the dark rimmed lids, but she pressed the heels of her hands against them to resist. It was just too much to bear with the stress of running a company she had never wanted along with the exhaustion that stemmed from little to no sleep. After several months, pressures were increasing from the board and stockholders to produce Seto under the threat of takeover. She had even begun to lose hope of the return of the two men she longed for the most.

--

A soft moan left her lips and she grasped her head when the pain sliced through it. The headaches and panic attacks had almost gotten more than she could take as they hit her more often. Her hands shook as she struggled to open the small bottle when it flew from her hand and the contents scattered across the surface of her desk. Blue eyes glazed over as she stared at the tiny red pills that seemed to call to her. It would be so easy to just take more than she needed…to end it all. Akira flinched when the continued ring of the phone made it through her haze.

Roland stuck his head in at that moment. "Miss Kaiba, Mr. Pegasus is on line one. He is quite concerned by the fact that you haven't answered… Is something wrong?"

"Just a headache, nothing more." She answered wearily with a forced smile. "Thanks, Roland."

He nodded then left when she picked up the phone. "What do you want, Pegasus?"

"Kaiba-boy? So you're back I…" Pegasus hesitated when he heard the soft chuckle on the other end that sounded more like… "Akira? For a moment you scared me when I…"

"Wow. I actually scared the great Pegasus who still gives my little brother nightmares." Her amused voice carried the irony. "Seto will be so proud that I reached such a Kaiba-ish level."

"You're more like your brother each day which, I have to admit, concerns me greatly." He intoned. "After all you never call, never write, and I'm lucky to even get you to answer your phone these days."

"Hn. Been busy. So what it the true reason for your call."

"Kaiba-boy and some interesting rumors. As the story goes he ran out of a meeting and left you holding the ball. Is that true?"

A muscle twitched in her cheek. "Pegasus, I don't have time for this. You and I both know how facts get blown out of proportion. If you're not going to say anything worth my time…"

"You're no fun anymore, Akira." He pouted. "Let me talk with Kaiba-boy so I can see for myself how he is doing. Unless I'm right that he's abandoned you and you're trying to cover for him. Hmmm?"

"You know I wish I could help you, but my brother is attending to other important matters and cannot be disturbed. I _will_ tell him you called, Pegasus. Good day." She replied cooly then disconnected the call.

Akira stood then rested her warm forehead against the cold glass as she stared unseeing into the gathering darkness below. Once again she fought the urge to fall from such a great height to… She drew a sharp breath when she thought of Mokuba and Yugi and Noah…she just couldn't do that to them. Yugi's expression when Tristan died was bad enough. The troubled teen shivered then turned away from the temptation. No matter what she had to stay strong if nothing more than for her little brother. She brushed the tears from her face then left the office. Something had to be done.

After a few more wasted moments of staring at the screen, Akira finally shut down the system with a heavy sigh. Her stall tactics no longer had an effect on the powers that be and it was now time to act. One way or another Seto had to come home or else all of this would have been for nothing. She dialed a number then spoke briskly. "Roland, reschedule the board and stockholders meetings for Monday."

"But, Miss Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba hasn't returned yet and you know what they said last time."

"I know, which is why we'll need to improvise." At his confused expression she shook her head. "Never mind, Roland, just trust me. Oh and I'll be gone for a few days so you'll be in charge until my return."

"Very well, Miss Kaiba."

A Kaiba-ish smirk touched her lips after she had spoke with her brother's right hand man. "If Seto Kaiba is what they want, then that is just what they'll get."


	3. Return

_AN Due to technical difficulties (since I neglected to check my last chapter before posting duh) if you have read chapter 2 prior to 8 oclock on Sunday, then you should reread the latter end cause I had also forgotten to change something b4 first posting._ _Sorry, but later chapters will make better sense with these changes. k_

**3. Return**

Three days had passed since his sister had left. Since Seto had left a growing fear had nagged at him that didn't help with his sister's absence. Unfortunately, that wasn't his only worry at this point with rumors he hadn't even known about. Roland did his best to shelter him just as his sister had, but what he did hear worried him. The only difference from what had happened with Dartz was that there wasn't a deranged psychopath taking over the world. Mokuba curled up in his brother's chair with a heavy sigh. "You have to come back soon, Seto, or…"

"Or what, Mokuba?" Came the expectant voice he had been waiting for.

"Seto!" He cried out happily as he launched himself into the familiar arms.

Blue eyes held a suspicious glimmer in them for a moment, but it passed once the grey-blue eyes looked up into them. A slight smile tugged at the corner of Kaiba's mouth as he ruffled his little brother's wild hair. "Hey, little brother, did you actually think I wouldn't return?"

"I admit that you had me worried for a bit, big brother, but I knew you'd return to me like you always do." Mokuba blinked when he realized that something, or rather, someone was missing. "Say, Seto, where's Akira?"

Pain shone in the blue depths. "She needs time, Mokuba. These past months had been harder on her than the year since Joey left."

"She went to find him, huh." He muttered.

"She didn't say." Kaiba said then stood as cold determination took over the tense face. "For now I have a meeting to attend to. Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes sir." Roland said as he swallowed his surprise once he had entered then held out a file. "Everything you need is here. I prepared it just in case you or Miss Akira cut it too close. In fact where is…"

"Away." Kaiba cut in briskly as he scanned the file. "Oh, and I would appreciate it if you do not mention Akira to me again, Roland."

"Y-yes sir." The suit cowered slightly under his employer's glare. A spark of sadness touched him as he watched the tall foreboding figure leave with the smaller Kaiba close behind.

"Looks like the old Kaiba has returned."

"Aye, Isono." Roland sighed. "I fear it will remain as such until Akira and Wheeler return."

Kaiba swept into the meeting room then frowned at the idle gossip among the board. It wasn't until one of the men noticed the darkening glare that the voices slowly silenced and every eye looked upon their employer nervously. "Sir, you have returned."

"It would appear that during my absence certain things have been forgotten." Kaiba spoke coldly. "Make no mistake. I will not tolerate anyone being disrespectful to my family. Consequences will be dealt with accordingly since surely I don't need to waste my time in going over this again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Very well then. Let's get started."

The others watched the CEO sit down when one of them asked hesitantly. "What of Miss Kaiba? Should we not wait…"

"She is not your concern." Kabia said with a dark glare then long fingers arranged the papers Roland had organized. "I have all the information I need right here since many of you were unwilling to give Akira the respect she deserved the last time I was here. Yet I will inform you that she had been reassigned to a project that does not concern any of you. Now I trust that we have wasted enough valuable time on this matter, since I wish to finish these proceedings to get on with something more worth my time."

"Very well, sir. In the past months you have been unavailable we.."

Hours later, the brunet stormed into the office muttering curses about incompetent fools when Roland stepped in. "Sir, Pegasus has been asking after you for awhile and he says that it is urgent. He is on line one."

"Thank you, Roland." Kaiba sighed then pressed a button. "What do you want, Pegasus?"

A slightly annoyed Pegasus studied him from the video phone screen. "Funny, that is exactly how Akira answered the phone a few days ago. I am _really _disappointed in you, Kaiba-boy. This _is_ Kaiba-boy and not some attempt to get me off the scent?"

"Get to the point, Pegasus." The brunet bit out.

Pegasus' face cleared with a small smirk. "Good. Your sister can do a mean impression of you and, since you have been gone, she refuses to use the screen if she answers at all."

"If you can't tell me why you have been wanting to speak with me so badly then I am going to…"

"Fine! Geesh. You're even less fun than Akira has been lately." The flashy creator waved a careless hand. "Anyway, Kaiba-boy, I have been planning a new tournament and I was hoping that we could work together on it."

"I thought you were retired and since when do you need my help on a tournament."

"Since it's a return to Duelist Kingdom and…"

"Hell no!" Kaiba exploded angrily. "Did you actually think that I had forgotten what you did to my brother? Not to mention that you would have a hard time even getting Yugi anywhere close to your monstrosity of an island."

"How harsh! I am so wounded." He answered petulantly with a hand over his heart. "Which is why I need your help, Kaiba, in order to convince him that I am quite harmless now and without ulterior motives."

"Please cut the crap, Pegasus. You are never without some form of ulterior motive."

"And you are no different, Kaiba-boy. However, there is one thing you have yet to regain that Yugi Motou took from you a few years back."

"The title." Kaiba sighed. "I'm listening."

"Hmmm. I thought you might." Pegasus smirked as he leaned back into his chair with pale fingers steepled in front of him. "Should you both make it to the finals, you will have the rematch you have wanted since Battle City. However, Duelist Kingdom II will have different twists that I wish to discuss with you in person."

"Very well. I will at least listen, Pegasus, but our conversation will be here since I am hesitant to go to your island sooner than I need to."

"Ah yes, I heard about the last trap Allister lured you into last time and I can't say that I blame you. We will meet in your office tomorrow at noon." He chuckled. "I always wanted to say that. High noon reminds me of those old westerns."

"Whatever." Kaiba sighed then disconnected the call.

"Akira says he's changed, Seto." Mokuba said quietly from his perch on the edge of the desk.

"That alone will not redeem him in the others' eyes and you know how distrusting Joey is."

"And you." His brother teased. "Besides, this just might be the thing to get him back. After all you know Joey won't back down from a challenge or leave his friends to face the Mad Hatter alone."

Kaiba chuckled for the first time in what seemed forever. "Of all the names I've heard him called, that one suits Pegasus the most. I believe you are right about Joey though. All we need to do is convince Yugi and he will follow."

--

"No way." Yugi said adamantly. "Especially not now with Grandpa being sick."

"It's not like you're alone, Yugi, since your mom is here to help." Mokuba said then mustered the best puppy eyes. "Akira would ask if she was here, but she has her own project at the moment and she trusts that Pegasus isn't up to his old tricks."

"Of all people who should be reluctant to go back would be you, Mokuba."

"True, but this would be my first tournament as a duelist with my own deck." He grinned sheepishly. "Besides, I trust Akira and she's a good judge of character. Aren't you always the one to say that people deserve another chance?"

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm really asking at this point since it won't be for a few months yet. There's still a lot that needs to be done now that big Brother and Pegasus has started talking about it. It's just that you'll be the deciding factor for Seto and if he goes then I get to." Mokuba clarified then stretched. "So want to play a game or something? With Akira gone it hasn't been the same and would have been unbearable without Noah."

"Sure. It hasn't been the same since the gang broke down after Téa left and Tristan--" Yugi swallowed hard. "I wish Joey would come back and Akira."

"Yeah. Well maybe this tournament is just what we need to at least get some of the gang back."

"And I would do anything to make that happen." Yugi sighed as he pondered. "In that case I'm in. After all Joey would put away his uneasiness about that island for me so why should I be any different."

"That's the spirit, Yugi. I'll call Seto then we can get Noah and play a game."


	4. Truths

**4. Truths**

Amid the umbrellas on the crowded sidewalk, a man glanced uneasily over his shoulder. Wet blond bangs hung in brown eyes that were wide with fear. Nothing suspicious stood out from the people who hurried past him, besides it's not like it was uncommon for guys in baseball caps in the city. Just something about the figure he had saw earlier made him shiver in apprehension; or that could be the cold water that ran down into the collar of his worn green jacket. Still it was a relief when he finally made it back to the apartment with the wet canvas bags of groceries in his arms. Joey kicked the door shut behind him so he could set the bags down then moved about the kitchen to fix a package of ramen. The sudden knock on the door startled him and caused the unsteady pan of now hot water splash his hand. "Damn it! Hold your horses, I'm coming!"

His answer when he opened the door turned out to be a fist in his face. "What the hell was that for?"

The tall brunet whipped off his hat and beat Joey with it when he started his tirade. "How could you do that to my sister? She trusted you and you just left without the decency to tell her to her face or keep in contact! Do you have any idea what that has done to her? You said you'd always be there for her!"

Brown eyes cautiously opened again when the wet wacks suddenly stopped. The brunet strode to the window to look out and let his shoulders sag. "You okay, Seto?"

"Why, Joey?"

"I guess I couldn't handle the truth." He sighed then joined his friend to watch the dark sky. "Tristan wasn't killed by a random drunk, Seto. In fact it wasn't even an accident. My father killed him after Tristan tried to help me get out of a certain situation. It was my fault!"

Seto turned to his friend and grasped his shoulders. "No it wasn't, Joey. Tristan made his choice just as any of us would have if we had known. Just like your father made his. How did you find out?"

"The damn bastard told me with his dieing breath the night I left. Some guy beat him up and there was blood everywhere when I came home. I'm surprised the SOB still had enough in him to gloat." Joey drew in a sharp breath. "After I got a hold of an old friend I thought it was for the best if I just left. I never intended to hurt Akira or any of you, I--"

"I understand you were scared and so would Akira if you give her a chance. I'm not sure how much she realizes, but she truly does care about you."

Joey rubbed his neck and sighed. "Yeah me too, Seto. Man I truly messed things up this time and Mai…"

"Just talk to her, Joey"

"You first." The blond cast a calculating look at his friend and saw him wince. "To think you talked about me and you did the same thing. At least I left a note."

"How did you--"

"I guessed, man, and I'm not as dumb as you used to think. That and Yugi told me."

Seto sighed. "Should of known she'd talk to him."

"Actually Mokuba did. The poor kid had to talk to someone since Akira--" Joey broke off guiltily then went back into the kitchen. "Hungry? I got some ramen."

He shuddered. "I'll pass. Call her."

Joey nodded then grabbed the phone. "Right. Time to quit stalling."

A few moments later he replaced the receiver with a shake of his head. "Here I thought I had totally messed up, but not like you did."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Akira left, dude, and it's all your fault!" Joey growled then let the door slam behind him.

--

Mokuba numbly replaced the receiver then glared at it as if trying to melt it with his gaze. He was tired of being treated like a little kid and by his siblings no less. If given a chance he would prove to them that he could handle tough situations and could be trusted with the truth. Now he had even more reasons to go to Duelist Kingdom once more. The time had come to prove himself, not as Seto Kaiba's little brother, but as Mokuba Kaiba--champion duelist.

"What's wrong, Mo--"

"You lied to me, Seto, or rather…Akira." He spat in a tone almost as cold as their brother's in the past.

'Kaiba' ran a shaky hand through her shortened hair then took an equally shaky breath. "I didn't see that I had much of a choice. If I could convince you, Mokuba, then I could convince the board and Pegasus. If I hadn't…"

"You should have given me the same trust I gave to you. Instead you…you're no better than he was!" Mokuba yelled then ran from the room.

"Mokuba." The disguised Akira gasped as another pain lanced her heart before she sank into the chair. A dry sob left her throat, but didn't produce tears when her toneless voice whispered. "Hate me if you want. It was for the best…it had to be."

--

He had to fix this. Too many had suffered needlessly because of his selfishness. It was time to… "Hell no!"

Seto blinked at the unnecessary interruption to his deep thoughts to look at the distressed blond. "What now?"

Joey's eyes were wide as he waved a Duel Monster's card in his hand. "Pegasus is planning another Duelist Kingdom! He's also using your influence to get the best duelists to go to it. Though I'm confused as to how he managed that since you're here."

"He has his own connections, his biggest one being my sister." He growled.

"I'm still confused. I thought that Akira left to find you. If Pegasus thinks his cheap tricks will work this time he's got another thing comin'."

"She's playing a dangerous game." Seto sighed. "My guess is that those bloodsucking board members didn't give her much of a choice to produce me or face certain consequences."

"So now what do we do?"

"There is no 'we', Wheeler, I will go back and figure how to fix this." He stood with determination.

"Maybe, but if you go about it in the wrong way those bloodsuckers will know what she did. After what happened with the Big 5 who knows what will happen. It could make things worse for both her and you." Joey ran his fingers through his hair in a helpless manner.

"Good point." Came the grudging answer then "I guess we wait and trust that she knows what she is doing."

Just then the shrill ring of the phone startled them and Joey scrambled to answer it. "Hello?"

"Joey, it's Yugi."

"Hey, Yug, been awhile. How's Gramps?"

"Same spirit, but Mom came back to help. We all miss you."

"I miss ya too, Yug, but I'll see ya soon at Duelist Kingdom."

"And here I called to convince you to go." Yugi laughed then his tone sobered. "Things just haven't been the same without you."

"How's Mokuba holding up?"

"So-so, but he and Kaiba had some sort a fight that he refuses to tell me about. They don't even talk anymore. I'm worried about them, Joey, since Akira left…"

"Look, Yug, Akira--" Joey started, but changed his mind when Seto shook his head with a pleading look rarely seen in those blue eyes. "They'll be alright. Everything will turn out somehow."


	5. Waking

**5. Waking**

"Well well, Kaiba-boy. Never thought I'd see the day when your devoted little brother would give you the silent treatment. You must have really pissed him off."

"An argument that is none of your concern, Pegasus."

"You sure have been much more touchy since you came back. I heard you are on the outs with your sister as well. A fact that I'm not at all pleased about since you promised she would be here as well."

"I don't remember such a promise."

"Pegasus, she will be here I know it. Right, 'brother'?" Mokuba cut in with a pointed glare at his older sibling.

"Right." 'Kaiba' seethed in an effort to ignore the hurt deep inside. _'Even if I have to play both parts myself'_ she thought grimely as she remembered what she had brought just in case. "In fact there is one more option. If you will excuse me."

Her steps faltered in the empty hall as she leaned against the stone wall when the sinking dizzy feeling hit her hard. Her heavy breaths echoed in the dimly lit corridor as she began to slide down the surface. The irony of her situation hit her as she thought of all the times she had thought of ending it only to go out like this. Great now she was hallucinating. Hazy blues now saw images of those she longed to see the most. More like mirages, but that can't be right. Mirages were in the desert and they don't speak.

"Hey, buddy, hold on. Don't want you to mess up your pretty face. It'd make things harder."

"Jo-ey?"

"Yeah. Dude, you look terrible. Thought you'd at least take care of yourself better for the kid at least."

"A dream." She said wearily. "Don't wake up."

He sighed as he held her close. "Just rest then we'll take care of this mess."

--

She woke up alone and still dazed with what had happened. Or did it? Her brow furrowed as she rubbed the grit out of her eyes to reveal what she had already known. Tears blurred her vision when she hugged her knees to her chest. This is why she didn't want to wake up…to find it was all a dream. A very cruel dream indeed. What was the point to it all anymore if anyone she ever truly cared about abandoned her? Dark blue eyes studied the bright sunshine that filtered through the window then followed it with her eyes to see the sky beyond. The overwhelming need to fly and be free drove her to the open window. She closed her eyes as the warm breeze caressed her skin and she leaned out further. It would be so easy to--

"What the hell are you doing?"

Her hand slipped from the stone sill, but rough hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back into the safety of his arms. She inhaled the scent of sandalwood and vanilla that was distinctly Joey. Akira murmured, "I thought it was a dream."

"How many times have you thought about doing something stupid like dat?" Joey demanded, but felt his heart drop more when she stayed guiltily silent as she refused to look him in the eyes. "Don't you ever do that again--ever."

Akira gasped as his arms tightened around her and his lips brushed her forehead then nodded. A sense of loss filled her when he stiffened then stepped away from her. Honey brown eyes studied her with an uneasiness in them. "Don't take this the wrong way, Kira, but seeing you dressed like that gives me the creeps when I almost…"

It was comical to see the blond blush such a pretty shade when he avoided looking into her eyes. So comical in fact that it brought a long-absent smile to her face and a soft laugh. "Why? Does it give you hentai thoughts about my brother?"

Green tinged his face for a moment and he shuddered. "Thank you very much, Akira, since you're not helping. Just change or something, please."

"I would, but I need a good story to explain my presence here so soon. Then there is the matter of why I did this in the first place." Suspicion began to dawn in her eyes. "Not to mention how you came to know the truth and how you are here now since the boats wont even be deployed for the other duelists until tomorrow."

"I helped them get here under the ruse that a friend of ours was going to bring 'Akira' to the island early." Mokuba said from the doorway.

"Them?" She questioned weakly as anything else she would of said flew out of her head when she saw Seto push Mokuba inside then close the door for privacy.

"While I appreciate what you've done for me while I was 'away', Akira, I do believe it is time for me to take over here." Seto shivered slightly when he looked into the mirror of himself. "And I do agree with Joey in the plea that you change back cause seeing you like this is creepy."

Akira recovered with a shaky laugh. "Now who has been around who for too long? Though I am curious to how this all played out, it can wait cause I really want to be me again--no offense."

"None taken, but how are you going to manage that?"

"Oh please. Have I never told you that Crystal Dragons are also the masters of disguise? In fact an old friend of mine helped me in this since I had to do something with my hair and it wouldn't of looked right if I had done it myself." His sister explained as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a dark blue duffle. She unzipped it to reveal everything she needed to become herself again and conceal what she had done in the first place. Akira then pulled out what remained of the hair that had been cut off.

"Tani is very good with hair and creating hairpieces from what is left. I needed an out in case I was discovered so I had her work with my ponytail so I could clip it on to cover my own hide. Like this." Akira demonstrated by clipping the dark brown tail to the base of her head then spread the hair to cover the tapered part of her haircut which caused the guys to gasp.

"Way cool!" Mokuba exclaimed, forgetting for the moment that he was still mad at her.

The slight smile faded from her face when she nodded with sadness in her eyes. "Just give me few moments then I should go see Pegasus."

--

Akira hesitated at the door of the grand dining room when a sudden fit of anxiety threatened to attack her. She tugged on the black turtleneck she still wore as took a deep breath then slowly let it go before she finally entered. The sudden silence was deafening until her flamboyant friend broke it with an enthusiastic "Akira-girl, it has been so long since we had talked last. You have a nasty habit of just disappearing."

She returned the hug then pulled away to rub the back of her neck. "Sorry, it's just that things changed so much and I found myself unable to cope with it. I needed to step back to see what was important. Max, we need to talk about a project that I have put off for far too long and I will need help in order to make it work."

"Always, Akira, you know that. After all there is something else we need to discuss as well, but first we will eat."

"Of course." Akira would have said more if not for the incredulous looks from her friends and brothers. She winced when that look turned to a harsh glare from Mokuba, which made part of her want to run for real before he turned his back on her. Dark blues turned to the window longingly as she considered her options for escape except that it was too high up to make it out alive. How had her little brother made it?

Joey noticed her anxiety so he leant down to whisper in her ear "It'll be okay, Kira. He can't stay mad at you forever cause you're his big sis and he really does love you."

Unable to respond satisfactory, she nodded with a shaky smile despite the doubt that burned in her heart. Seto walked up to his little sister and pulled her into his chest, but she hesitated for a moment before she returned his hug. "It's good to have you back and don't you dare do something so stupid again."

"Kay, long as you don't."

Dinner still ended up being a tense affair with Mokuba's distance to both siblings, which Seto understood to be for appearances sake on his part so that Pegasus wouldn't get suspicious. By the end of the meal, the strain was evident on Akira's face that had not been helped with her sleepless or drug-induced nights. Suddenly she just couldn't handle it anymore! Her chair banged to the floor when she stood and hurried out the room. She paid no attention to where her feet took her until she found herself in her room. Her knees refused to hold her any longer and she fell onto the bed.

Finally, the dam broke and tears soaked the pillow she had just screamed into. Her shoulders shook like she hadn't allowed them in the past months. She had tried so hard to be strong by burying every emotion and pain deep within to the point that they had demanded release, yet she denied them each time after assuming her brother's identity. Or had it all began some time before? There had been so many times she had nearly broken down and lost control only to recapture a thread for those she cared about. And now? Now she wondered how she could find that strength to go on, because without what she had been fighting to hold onto--

Nearly an hour passed when Seto found his little sister asleep on top of the covers. When had she become so fragile? He noticed her thinness earlier, but there had always been this strength than ran deep within in her like their mother. After what Mokuba had told him of her recent behavior; all he could feel was guilt. A hand squeezed his shoulder in comfort and he turned anguished eyes to his best friend's warm gaze. "It's not your fault, Seto, at least not fully because I bear some of the blame. Not like we could of foreseen this since we don't have Ishizu's necklace."

"I know, Joey, it's just I promised her and I failed."

"We're here now, Seto, and that's what truly matters."


	6. Errands

**6. Errands **

"Where is she, Pegasus?" Seto roared as he strode up to their host angrily.

A smirk graced Pegasus' lips as he gently pried Seto's fingers from his jacket. "Relax, Kaiba-boy. I sent Akira on a little errand for me and she'll return soon enough. So in the meantime, I suggest you enjoy your breakfast and give her some much-needed space."

"So help me, Pegasus, if you hurt her."

Pure horror graced the older man's face. "I would never hurt our darling Akira! After all that we have been through, Kaiba, I am truly hurt."

Seto blinked when he heard the rare sincerity in his voice and saw the genuine hurt in Pegasus' eye. To the shock of everyone present, he shut his mouth and did as he was previously told. Joey choked in surprise then guzzled water in order to speak. "And this is where my old buddy would be screaming about the Apocalypse."

His face was priceless when Seto actually apologized to Pegasus! Mokuba laughed, "Hope we got that on tape."

To this, the surly Croquet raised his shades to wink at them. "I'll send you a copy."

--

"Joey!" Yugi called once the first boat finally docked.

The blond duelist laughed as he caught his little buddy in a bear hug. "Hey, Yug, you're lookin' good. In fact ya seem taller by at least a few inches."

Yugi's expression saddened a little as he remembered the one who should be beside him. "Yeah I'm the same height as Yami now. Hey, you remember Rebecca Hawkins."

"Aw yeah the bratty know-it-all who-- Owowow!" He howled as he hopped around on the leg that the midget didn't kick.

Rebecca smirked as she pushed the glasses up her nose. "Never mess with a Hawkins, loud-mouth-wannabe."

"Hey, I'll have ya know that I've won quite a few challenges since we last met and…"

"Joey, let it go." Seto's voice remarkably calmed the other duelist down, which apparently surprised the top American.

"Wow a lot has changed. I have to admit, when Yugi told me that you two were friends I didn't believe him."

"Yeah a lot of people don't" Mokuba laughed with a shrug. "C'mon, it's a bit of the walk to the castle."

Yugi looked around with confusion in his amethyst eyes. "You guys, where's Akira? Joey said that she'd be here."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck when Mokuba stormed off. "Yeah about that, Yug, dere's somethin' you outta know, but we need ta talk about it later when we're all alone again. Cliff-notes version: she's here, but on some errand that Pegasus sent her out on ta do with da tournament."

"That's right. He wanted her for some odd reason that Kaiba wouldn't discuss."

Kaiba cleared his throat then broke it to him after he assessed current security. "Uh, Yugi, that wasn't me. For the last few months Akira had posed as me."

"Nani?!"

"Yes, but it's a secret. There's no telling what certain PTB would do if they got wind of the truth."

"And Mokuba doesn't understand why." Joey sighed.

"Oh I understand why." Mokuba said darkly as he rejoined them. "I just can't forgive her yet for not trusting me. I'll show her."

The others looked at each other with apprehension and worry that the youngest caught. He huffed silently as he strived to ignore the heavy silence that now enveloped them as they continued on.

--

The scene before Pegasus hit him with déjà vu as he studied the crowd from his balcony. There was a mixture of familiar faces along with those from other tournaments and new duelists who were making their own mark in Duel Monsters. It thrilled him to see such a turnout, but the strained relationships of his young friend and those dear to her created a blight he couldn't ignore. He could clearly see the division off to the his right side where Kaiba stood with his brother and how Mokuba kept shooting dark glares at his tense sister, who leant against the wall several feet away from them. She in turn cast her own dark looks at one Mai Valentine. Of course the busty blonde took no notice as she brushed against Valon while Joseph remained oblivious to the situation he had unwittingly created. Pegasus sighed when he walked back into his castle. There was a lot for his young friend to fix and atone for, although he understood her motive, even if her little brother did not.

--

"So whaddya think those twists are that Pegasus was talkin' about?"

Seto shrugged. "Don't look at me, Joey. I'm as much in the dark as you."

"Guess we'll find out then." Yugi sighed then noticed his silent friend. "Hey, Akira, are you coming?"

She flinched at the expectant look in their eyes then looked away guiltily. "Umm. I better not, Yugi. I'll catch up with ya'll later."

"Akira." Joey sighed when she disappeared into the shadows.

"What was all that about?" Mai asked then shivered. "She keeps glaring at me and it's beginning to freak me out. Was she a stalker in another life, Kaiba?"

He glared at her. "Don't talk about my sister like that, Valentine."

Mokuba snorted. "Like you didn't know."

"Know what?" The busty blonde asked, clearly confused.

"Never mind." He huffed then stalked off.

"Mokuba, wait!" Seto exclaimed then followed him and his words drifted back to the others. "Remember the last time? There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight."

Joey sighed. "Maybe we should split up too, Yug. Better chance at duels and…"

"No way, Joey. We've been separated for too long." Yugi said adamantly. "However, I think it's a good idea to let Mokuba and Seto have time to themselves for now."

"I agree. C'mon Yugi-kins." Rebecca piped up as she dragged him off in another direction."

Mai, miffed at being so ignored by the duelist who had supposedly cared so much, grabbed Valon's hand and stalked away. "We don't need those dweebs anyway."

--

Pale fingers flipped restlessly through the upgraded deck. Why did she have to commit herself to this sick rerun of her past life anyway? Oh yeah Pegasus and his ability to make her feel guilty. She snorted. Back then Duel Monsters kept her sane since it was still a fragile bond that held her to her brothers…she just hadn't known it back then. In a time when she had been someone's whore; their pathetically obedient little _inu_. "Kuso!"

The teen sank to her knees as she gripped her head in both hands against the side effect of her memories. This was her penance for pushing those she cared for away, no matter what her reasons were. If they knew the truth of what he did; how that sick bastard sold her into a fate worse than slavery after he had ripped away her innocence. Akira shuddered as she remembered that old man's hands on her flesh…the man she once dared to call 'father'. Then he made her forget even her brothers. She gripped her hair with the realization that she couldn't hold in the pressure any longer so she screamed. "WHY?!"

Birds squawked as they flew away while duelists in the area shivered at the raw pain in that scream. Joey and Yugi exchanged a glance then took off towards the sound with Rebecca in tow. Just as the Kaiba brothers followed the voice they recognized, but were unprepared for the utter brokenness of their sister that she had hid for so long. "Akira?"

"Don't touch me." She whimpered when the light touch of Seto's fingers brushed her shoulder. "Please."

"What's wrong, Akira?" Joey panted as they joined the siblings.

Dark blue eyes gazed at him for a moment before she allowed her bangs to shadow them. He gasped at the deepest pain than he had ever seen in them to the point that he could even see how the past tortured her. "Kira, talk to us."

"I didn't wish to worry you, but I-I can't." She shook her head then slowly stood to her feet with a quick swipe to her nose, unaware of the light trail of crimson on her fingers.

Her hands clenched at her side as she once more tired to walk away, but this time she was stopped by her little brother's anger. "Kuso! I am sick of this!"

"Since you don't trust us with the truth, Akira, I challenge you to a duel!" Mokuba growled. "And when I win you will tell us the complete truth."


	7. Brother vs Sister

**6. Brother vs. Sister**

Akira studied him for a moment with shadowed eyes and sighed when she saw the determination in his eyes. "Fine. There is a duel system in the next clearing. Follow me."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mokuba? What if she's one of those eliminators?" Yugi cautioned.

"You worry too much, Yug, sides she woulda told us." Joey pointed out.

"Maybe, but remember how many times she had told us she doesn't compete? If so then why now in a tournament no less?"

"Because of Pegasus." Mokuba stated with a slight frown. "I agree with Joey, though you have a few good points."

Still something bothered Joey so he caught up with his friend. "Akira, what does Pegasus have on you to get you to participate in this tournament?"

She looked at him with a pained expression. "Nothing, Joey, he tried to help me at one time is all. He's not the same man from the first time you were here."

"Okay you trust him, but how much?"

"With my most precious treasure." She answered then the regret in her eyes faded into apprehension. "We're here."

The others looked on as Akira walked to a hidden scanner on the ground then called out. "Duel field activate under authorization code crystal dragon1."

A computerized voice that sounded strangely like Kaiba answered. "Code accepted and conditions noted. Field activated for duel phase Mokuba Kaiba vs. Akira Kaiba."

Under their feet an ominous rumble sounded then the playing field rose from the ground in front of them. Joey shook his head. "I've seen it before, but wow. How did ya talk Pegasus inta going sci-fi on us?"

She shrugged with a faint smirk on her lips. "Told him his equipment was outdated, but he insisted on using his own design instead of Seto's more efficient duel discs, so I insisted on updating them or we walk. Needless to say he wasn't too happy even if he did come to like the changes. One of the things that will never change, other than his flamboyant personality, is his stubbornness."

"That is true." Seto agreed dryly as his siblings cut each other's cards.

"We will each wager two star chips and our rarest card." She said as she took her position on the opposite side of the field then placed the chip and card on the designated spot.

Seto's eyes widened. "But Mokuba only has two."

"I know, Seto, but that is the parameters for this dueling site.

"Whatever, I can handle it. Let's do this." He said then placed down his wager and drew his hand from his newly shuffled deck with a wide grin.

Once again the computerized voice sounded. "Ante of both duelists scanned and accepted. Elimination round will commence."

"What?!" Several voices exclaimed their shock.

"This isn't my first time at Duelist Kingdom. My role was the same then as it is now, however, more duelists are expected to make it inside the castle this time."

"Why? I don't understand." Mokuba demanded.

"Really, Mokuba, surly you haven't forgotten that I always enjoyed a challenge. Besides, Kenji wanted the extra money and the paradox brothers wasn't the only tag team duelists on the island back then." The eliminator replied as she scanned her cards. "Shall we begin, little brother?"

"Yes since I want answers." He spat then placed his first cards on the field facedown. "Attack if you dare, sister."

"Don't mind if I do so I will play Dark Wolf in attack mode. Dark Wolf, attack his facedown monster." She replied evenly and didn't even flinch when he revealed a trap card that destroyed her wolf.

"That's it? I more from a Kaiba than such a beginner move." Rebecca scoffed from her position next to Yugi.

"Uh I hate to say this, but…"

"Then don't, Yugi." Seto advised. "I may wish for my brother to win, but my sister isn't a beginner as both of you know."

Akira winced at his words, but she didn't want her brother to lose either so she placed a facedown card. "Remind me to thank you later, little brother, because I have no intention of going easy on you."

"Could of fooled me cause you're wide open for attack. First I'll sacrifice Ranger and a monster from my hand to summon Ark Raider to attack you directly!"

"You seem to have forgotten my facedown trap/magic card that--"

"Don't think so, Sis, cause trap/magic cards have no effect on Ark Raider."

"Maybe so, but my card is also a monster that can protect my life points. This is a handy little monster that absorbs the power of an attack in order to add to its own defense. Arcane, absorb!"

Later in the duel, Akira bit her lower lip when she felt the pain of losing her last monster. She shivered as she lost her last line of defense and her life points hit zero. A faint smile touched her lips as she handed her brother's winnings to him only to have him turn from her with an angry huff. "I can't except them since I didn't earn them."

"Moku--"

He turned back to her with an icy glare. "I don't even know you anymore! Obviously you can't even trust me! So don't give me your crap about how I earned it cause it's a bunch of crock when you didn't give it your full effort."

Akira sighed heavily as dark bangs shadowed her eyes. "Mokuba, I do trust you. It's just that after _'Father' _took what he wished of me then stole my memories... When my memories returned, I was unable to deal with them and the truth of what that monster did to me."

"What?!" They exclaimed and Seto demanded, "You got your memories back? When?"

A tear slid down her cheek. "Shortly before…everything. There are things even you don't know, Seto, that I don't wish to speak of in mixed company. I promise, after the tournament we'll talk about everything since Mokuba is old enough now."

Mokuba flinched when his sister pressed the star chips and rare card into his hand. "Accept your win or not, Mokie, but you did earn these. Now I must fulfill my role as eliminator so I'll see all of you in a couple of days."

With a sad smile, she turned to go until Joey stopped her. "Akira, wait!"

Surprise filled her when she was pulled into his arms, but not as much as when his lips brushed against hers. Before she could catch herself, she found herself returning his sweet kiss. Every part of her wanted to believe that he truly meant it in the way she wished, but then doubt set in and she pulled away. "I-I'm not certain that you mean this the way I…I got to go."

"Kira." He sighed at the loss of her warmth as he watched her run away.

Seto rested a hand on his shoulder. "Give her time then talk to her."

"I don't understand how things got so messed up."

"Might have something to do with how the tabloids spun your relationship with Mai." Yugi suggested.

"What relationship?" Mai asked suddenly from behind them, which made the others jump.

"What tabloid?" Joey echoed.

Gray eyes narrowed. "The one of you and Mai kissing. Surly you know the rumors."

"I already told Seto that it was a load of crap." Joey sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know how those people twist stuff."

"In fact it was an accident." Mai tried to explain. "He was closer than I thought, but our lips only touched a moment. Besides, I'm with Valon so it shouldn't matter." "Well it mattered to my sister." Mokuba growled. "I may be mad at her, but I never want to see that expression on her face again."

"Much worse than when you left, Joey." Yugi agreed.

"What a mess." Joey's head hung with the weight of the hurt he had unknowingly inflicted. "I have to fix this, but it'll have to wait. I just hope she'll listen."


	8. Evil Schemes

**8. Evil Scheme**

The island definitely had a different feel at night that seemed either peaceful or menacing, depending on how you chose to look at it. Akira preferred the dark because it was easier to hide her tears when her fears ran rampant across her face. She _wanted_ to trust Joey, but every time she tried the image of him kissing Mai would haunt her. Sure, it appeared that Mai was more into Valon since they had arrived on the island yet what ifs remained to plague her. Then again he _had_ promised to return to her and he had…if what he said was any indication. Okay so make that doubts and fears. She should have just stayed and heard him out, but she was afraid that the kiss had meant something completely different than what she wanted it to because she loved him. Akira blinked as she looked deeper within herself with the realization that those were correct terms. She _loved_ him. Sure she had admitted it to herself before, but to fully realize it as more than that of a close friend twisted her heart in a way that hurt. Just as she hurt him. Pain made it difficult to breathe at the memory of his expression when she… _Oh god, he thinks I rejected him. What if he…I have to talk to him._

Akira hurried down the steep stairs that Yugi had climbed years ago to face her brother. A few times she barely caught herself from falling down them, but continued on recklessly. Somehow she had to find him no matter what her current duties were. Just too much time had passed to deny her heart any longer no matter what they had left to deal with. Some things are too important to let them sift through your fingers like grains of sand. What she didn't anticipate was the sudden wall she ran into…wait not wall chest, she realized when muscle-bound arms grabbed her. Akira squirmed against the heavy beating of her heart and the twist of her gut when those arms wouldn't let her go. Past memories crowded her mind with fear as she pleaded "Let me go!"

"Now why would I do that when I need you to bait my trap?" He laughed harshly then hissed in pain when she bit the hand that he tried to cover her mouth with. A red hand print decorated her cheek as it throbbed in pain from his harsh treatment. Akira whimpered as fear clouded her mind when he dragged her into the darkness.

--

"What do you want, Bandit Keith?" Joey growled at the man in his path.

The evil brute laughed. "Now now, Wheeler, is that any way to treat an old rival? All I want is a rematch with no tricks."

"Considering it's you, then yes. As to the rematch, I'm not interested." He decided then tried to step past him.

"Even to save your girlfriend?"

Angry brown eyes glared at him only to have a familiar card necklace dangled in front of him. "What did you do to Akira, Keith?"

"Nothing yet except to ensure that she's not going anywhere any time soon." Keith smirked. "Unless you refuse to duel me; in which case I can't insure the outcome."

"Alright as long as I'm dueling you and not one of your goons."

"You're not exactly in a position for demands, Wheeler, however that was my intention. Now if you'll follow me, your girlfriend is waiting for us at the perfect site for our duel."

Joey only growled to mask his sudden anxiety at what a slug like Bandit Keith had planned and what condition he'd find Akira in. Nothing prepared him for the sight of his love hanging over the edge of the cliff where Kaiba had defeated him years ago with his duel disc prototype. An ugly bruise marred her cheek, but the helpless look in her eyes were too much to bear in their echo of the brokenness he'd seen in them before. Then again, the flare of anger in her eyes was an improvement when she struggled against her bonds once she saw Joey. A muffled scream made it past her gag when the rope attached to the duel arena slipped. "Akira, don't move!"

"I'd listen to your boyfriend if I was you, Kaiba-girl, since the duel isn't the only thing that will decide your fate."

"What do you mean, Keith?" The blond demanded then gaped at the sharp edge the main rope rested against and how frayed the rope already was.

"All I'm saying is that even though the cord is strong, I'm not sure how much it will take. Then again she is so light that there shouldn't be a problem--if she doesn't struggle too much. Of course if you lose, those shears will close and cut the rope. Pretty smart huh."

"For an idiot." He growled then took his place opposite of Bandit Keith. "Now shut up and duel."

"Not so fast, dog, the wager is four star chips so that the winner gets into the castle."

"And here I thought that the stakes were already too high." Joey spat, but he slapped the chips down then drew his beginning hand with a quick look at Akira.

Akira nodded with the hope that trust would shine in her eyes despite her desire that a plan B was available should they need it. After all, a slime like Bandit Keith couldn't be trusted to do something underhand like cut the rope himself should he lose. A dry chuckle, that almost sounded like a sob, left her throat when she thought of his already underhanded scheme. Joey had to win in order for her to keep her promise to her brothers. Never had she felt so helpless as the rope chaffed her wrists.

--

"Say I wonder where Joey is?" Mokuba mused.

Yugi shivered and tried to keep his worry in check as he reminded himself that there were no sinister plots this time. k _snickers 'Yeah right!'_ "I'm sure he's okay. Probably found someone to duel."

"Who knows for sure since with Joey anything can happen." Seto pointed out.

"Um, guys? Looks like Yugi's partially right, but I don't think he's okay with Akira hanging over the edge like that." Rebecca said anxiously after she had looked up at the disturbing sight.

"What?!" The boys chorused when they followed her gaze, but the view hadn't gotten any better when Akira's muffled shriek reached them.

"C'mon, we gotta get to them now!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ran off.

Seto growled as he snapped open his phone and pressed a number. "Pegasus, we have a problem."

"Now I'll sacrifice my monsters to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in order to attack your Canon. That should take care of…what?" Joey cried out in surprise as the canon stood unharmed.

Bandit Keith laughed. "Guess ya wasn't expecting Negate Attack. Better luck next time. Oh and my cannon had a special effect which freezes your dragon for two turns. That should give me just enough time to destroy…erm…defeat you."

He growled then placed two cards facedown. "I end my turn then."

"Thought you might. In that case I have all that I need to destroy your dragon. Go, Force Raider, attack!"

Akira winced as Joey's life points suffered from the blow, but his smirk surprised her after Keith ended his turn. "Normally that would hurt, but Emergency Rations will help along with another handy card called Monster Reborn and I bet you can't guess who I'm callin' back to play."

"Please not…"

"Yep. Red Eyes Black Dragon only this time with a little added bonus card that'll help me recreate it into Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon."

"No way."

"Awesome move, Joey!" Rebecca admitted.

Joey turned to see their friends run out of the forest. "Hey, guys, you're just in time to see me crush this punk."

"Hmph. I'd like to see ya try or little Kaiba-girl will go splat."

"I don't think so, you pathetic lowlife."

"NO!" Said lowlife exclaimed when he saw Akira get up from the ground. "How the hell did you…"

She spat blood to the side then wiped her mouth before answering. "Let's just say that the damsel in distress act gets old and you really should learn how to tie a better knot."

Joey blinked then said slowly as the implications seeped in. "So you're sayin' that you didn't really need me."

"No, I'm saying thank you for distracting that wannabe duelist long enough for my mind to clear so I could figure out a plan B." Akira replied then smirked at his opponent. "Oh and thanks for using a bungee cord, Keith, that helped me out a lot."

"Gee thanks for trusting me, Kira." Joey muttered under cover of Keith's stream of curses when he was grabbed by one of Pegasus' men.

However, she heard him and decided to let things slide no longer. "Joey, I do trust you. It would have been just like Keith to cut the damn rope anyway when he lost and I got tired of hanging around."

Brown eyes gazed at her with relief and something else she chose not to ignore when he winked. "Thanks, Kira, I needed that."

"You're coming with me, runt." Croquet said as he tried to pry the man from the consul, but was stopped by a command.

"Wait. I want to see if Joey can actually beat this creep." Seto said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Let's end this once and for all." Yugi seconded to which the others agreed so Croquet allowed it, but kept a firm grip on Keith's shoulder.

"And no more cheating or I'll whup your ass!" Akira grinned maliciously, which seemed to scare the man as he nodded.

After Joey's win, Akira walked up to the prisoner angrily then downed him with one punch to his face. "Never mess with a Kaiba."

"That was awesome, Kira!" Mokuba crowed then glomped his sister like he hadn't in weeks. "The way you used the cord to swing forward then flipped just as it snapped was totally awesome."

Seto's eyes blazed as he lightly thumped her on the back of her head. "Don't _**ever**_ do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack and here I thought Yugi was the one to get himself into situations."

"Like you haven't, Seto." Joey smiled tightly then added his own glare. "Though if I ever see ya do something so stupid again, Kira, I'll…hmmm"

Akira smirked into the kiss as she pressed her lips harder against his to silence him. In a rare show of dominance she shoved him against the arena wall and plundered his mouth with her tongue. She ignored the gagging noises from her brother and cries of "Get a room!"

Joey panted when they reluctantly parted with hope in his eyes. "Does that mean…"

"That I trust and love you, Joey, as well as a promise of what will happen should you leave me again." Truth shone in her eyes as she brushed her lips against his once more with a whispered "And I will _always_ need you, Joey Wheeler."

"Glad ta hear it." He grinned then rested his forehead against hers with a sigh. "That aint gonna happen again, Kira, cause I just love you too much. An the other stuff we'll just get through together."

"Finally!" Yugi's exclamation broke the romantic mood, which produced a whack on his head from Rebecca and a chorus of real laughter from the others.

_Perfect indeed._


	9. Finale

**9. Finale **

In the end it all came down to on last match between Seto and Yugi. The duel soon proved to be legendary, but with a different ending than their other duels. Though Yugi had become a good friend, both Akira and Mokuba were glad to see his life points hit zero. "Yay, Seto, I knew you could do it!"

He grinned as he looked up at his two siblings then accepted the hand on his longtime rival and now friend. "Thanks for another good match, Yugi."

"Anytime, Kaiba, just not officially since I plan to retire."

"I understand."

Pegasus interrupted with his patented "Tell me it isn't so! I won't get to see little Yugi-boy duel anymore?"

The tri-colored man laughed. "That doesn't mean we can't challenge each other once in awhile, Pegasus. It's just that traveling and saving the world gets old after awhile."

"Yeah considering all that we've faced together." Joey added as the others joined them.

"So does that mean your adventures are over as well, Joseph?" The game creator asked as he noted how the blond's hand was finally linked with his friend's.

"Nah they're just beginning. One chapter may be closing, Pegasus, but the best one has just begun."

"There never was anything between me and Mai." Honey-brown eyes begged her to understand. "All it was at first was a crush, but other than that I never felt anything for her beyond a friend. An we're supposed to fight for our friends, ne?" Akira touched his face with a slight smile. "Not that it matters anymore, but I understand now. She had been on a pedestal to you and I'd be lying still if I said it didn't hurt. However, I'm the one in your arms and that's what is important to me. It took your leaving to discover my heart; just as it took the past two years to realize that I can't live without you." "Try ta get rid of me now that your brother hired me ta take some of the load off." "Really?" Akira and the once hidden Mokuba chorused. Seto laughed at his siblings' shock with a smile at the joy on his sister's face. "Really. I figured if Joey could take some of the slack by helping us test games and other products, then Akira could finally begin the project closest to her heart." Finally they could see the shine return to her eyes as a complete smile spread across her face along with relief. "In due time, but for now I think I need to spend time with both family and friends before I get started." "Awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I get to have both my siblings back!" Akira glanced at her brother with hope in her eyes. "So that means you're not mad at me anymore, Little Brother?" He rubbed his nose self-consciously then confessed. "You know I can't stay mad at you for long, Kira, but I was hurt. Still am sorta though I understand why you did what you did...I just wish you coulda trusted me." "Demo, I do trust you. The only reason I pushed you away was partly to protect you and partly because of my own fears. I was so afraid that I would lose you too and if I lost you then..." She broke off when a lump of emotion lodged in her throat and she looked away to hide the sheen of tears in her eyes. "I get it, but I was afraid too and you pushing me away made me scared that I was gonna lose you again." He whispered. Dark eyes shot to the pained gray then she finally closed the distance between them to whisper her confession into his hair. "You almost did, Mokie." His arms tightened around her at that revelation. "Nani?" With shame in her eyes, Akira stepped back then pushed up the long black sleeves to reveal new white lines on her skin. She quietly explained, "I knew that once I became 'Kaiba' that I'd have to pull it together. Still I had sleepless nights and often had to rely on medication I had gotten from one of my 'older sisters', who is a practicing psychiatrist, just to get a margin of sleep."

"Hmph. I knew you hadn't been taking care of yourself...I'm sorry." "Oh, Joey, there was no way for you to know how it would effect me." Akira said as she placed a hand on his arm. "It was more my fault for letting it build up so much inside of me and the more I talk about it the better it will get. Anyway it's in the past now and I'd much rather put such matters aside for the moment." Once more she found comfort in her love's arms then spent some time in each of her brothers'. So this is what home felt like; she had missed it. "Welcome home, big brother." "I'm sorry and I'll never leave again." "Well it's about time." Pegasus stated in satisfaction then announced. "There's plenty of food so let's eat."-- "Of course I will help you with your venture. It is the least I can do with all that you've done for me and Kana."

"Thank you, Pegasus, you don't know how much this means to me."

His now kind brown eye still had a way of piercing into her soul with his strong perception. "I think I do after all you've been through, Akira-dear. It will do you good in your own recovery to be able to help others such as yourself. O do you have a place to house your sanctuary?"

She shifted in discomfort with the memories that tried to overwhelm her once more. "Actually, Max, I had inherited the gym and I plan to renovate once I am able to regain possession of it."

"Why don't you have possession yet?"

"The courts froze certain Kitsune assets after the Kitsune 'legacy' was discovered months ago. One of my other sister's has been trying to help, but the case is locked for the moment." Akira explained as she raked a hand through her hair tiredly. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but with circumstances the way they were…"

"I completely understand, my dear. For the record, you did an astonishing portrayal of Kaiba and had me convinced until you got to the island." He commented as he leaned back in his chair.

"So how did you figure it out?"

Pegasus chuckled as he rolled his eye. "Come now, Akira, I know you so well that you can't fool me for long. After all how long have we've known each other?"

"Four years." She answered quietly then stood to look out the window as she changed the subject. "Your friendship has meant a lot to me and your continued support of my endeavors is something I can never repay."

"There is no need, my friend, because true friendships are a two-way street that needs no repayment…even if it was possible."

Akira shot him a soft smile over her shoulder before she returned her attention to the setting sun. "I know, demo, I just wish to express my gratitude more often lest I miss my chance."

His red-jacketed arm settled across her shoulders in a chummy gesture that no one else would have believed from the formerly evil creator. "You wont lose any of us, not that you could lose anyone who are in your heart. It's time to put away your fears; don't you think?"

"It's not always that easy, Max, but I am trying that I'm not alone. You'd think I'd get that after all this time."

"Some things take time, my dear, now you must go get some rest."

"Thanks, Max." Akira dropped a quick kiss on his cheek then escaped further inquisition.

He smiled with the reality that everything would be alright for his young friends. Fear truly did bond even the strongest hearts to a past sometimes best left forgotten, but love truly could overcome anything. Pegasus smiled in content as he gazed upon the painting of his late wife. "There is hope for us yet, my love."

**Fin**

_AN: A bit corny I admit, but sometimes you gotta run with it. Hope you enjoyed it and if not…oh well not my problem. Later. k_


End file.
